El todo y la nada
by Fanderichie
Summary: Nisei y Soubi se están enfrentando. Nisei le cuenta a Soubi como ganó a las Zero para hacerle sentir inferior porque él perdió ante ellas. Ritsuka hace una reflexión sobre su hermano y sobre él mismo y Nisei. RitsukaxSoubi.


**SIN TÍTULO (De momento)**

La batalla acababa de empezar. Nisei y Soubi se miraban ferozmente. Ritsuka, un poco confuso, se mantenía al margen y no sabía qué pensar. ¿De verdad estaba su hermano vivo? Nisei lo había dicho: "Soy Nisei Akame, el fighter de Beloved". Soubi le contó que ése era Seimei. Pero entonces¿por qué no estaba ahí?.

Sus dudas cada vez se hacían más grandes. En un momento dado, Nisei habló.

- Heh, no sé por qué me estoy enfrentando a ti, la verdad. No me durarás ni un minuto.

Soubi entrecerró los ojos con cara de odio, y eso hizo que Nisei se creciera y continuara:

- He oído por ahí que fuiste vencido por dos colegialas. ¿Me equivoco? Heh, creo que no. Yo aún me acuerdo cuando Seimei y yo nos enfrentamos a ellas. Las Zero.

En ese momento, cuando Ritsuka escuchó el nombre de su hermano, se volvió a cuestionar lo mismo. Cada vez estaba más confuso. Recordó entonces la conversación que tiempo atrás, mantuvo con una de las Zero, la sacrifice, Yamato, sobre su hermano.

- ¿Te lo cuento? – Nisei tenía cara de satisfacción. Soubi no podía más, pero aun así, aguantó.

--------------FLASHBACK-------------

Nisei y Seimei esperaban pacientemente a que llegaran sus oponentes. No sabían quienes eran, pero aun así estaban seguros de que iban a ganar. Nisei con una sonrisa maliciosa veía como dos chicas de uniforme se acercaban a ellos. Seimei con expresión cansada y de asco esperó a que llegaran.

- Somos Zero ¿vosotros? – Preguntó una chica de pelo largo y negro con gafas.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Contestó Nisei con una sonrisa burlona mientras le enseñaba "el dedo".

- Somos Beloved – Contestó Seimei ignorando el comentario de su fighter. – Nisei, terminemos con esto de una vez. Ellas no son rival para nosotros. No son más que unas inútiles. – Dijo Seimei mirando a las chicas por encima del hombro.

- ¡Cállate¡Los inútiles sois vosotros! – Gritó una alteradísima Kouya.

- Basta Kouya, cálmate. Solo intenta alterarte – Intentó calmar Yamato.

- ¡Iniciando sistema! Con este hechizo damos comienzo a una batalla.

- ¡Aceptamos!

- Nisei, acaba con esas mocosas inútiles.

- ¡Que te calles¡No somos inútiles!

- Kouya, basta ya ¿no ves que lo hace para desconcentrarnos? Además, ellos no saben nada de nosotras. No conocen nuestro punto fuerte.

- Que es a la vez vuestra debilidad – Dijo Seimei mirándolas a ambas a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Kouya estaba muy sorprendida e intrigada por ese comentario.

- Nisei, las Zero no sienten dolor, por lo que no te molestes en darles golpes físicos. No servirá de nada.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? – Preguntó una asombrada Yamato

- Digamos...-comenzó Seimei – que tengo fuentes de información externas.

- Bien – Empezó Nisei – Al igual que la luz invade la oscuridad y la hace desaparecer, el amor llena un corazón vacío. La nada se convierte en todo – En este punto, Nisei alzó un poco la mano y su marca comenzó a brillar – Y ese todo, hace que la nada desaparezca. Beloved, como el amor que invade el corazón, es todo. Zero, es nada. ¡DESAPARECE!

En aquel momento, una luz cegó a las dos chicas dejándolas temporalmente ciegas mientras se oía un grito desgarrador proviniente de una de ellas.

La batalla terminó con Beloved como los ganadores. Ambos chicos se alejaron sin ni siquiera mimrar a las dos chicas que se encontraban en tiradas en el suelo con el mal sabor de la derrota.

------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------

En aquel momento, Soubi sintió como Ritsuka le agarraba más fuerte. Al parecer, estaba confuso. Ritsuka estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. So lo que contaba ese chico era cierto, entonces su hermano no era la persona que él creía. Aunque eso probaba lo fuerte que era. Esas chicas habían ganado sin problemas a Soubi, incluso a sus "iguales" Natsuo y Youji (aunque eso era culpa de su creadora por no haberles dado el mismo entrenamiento). Sin embargo, su hermano las derrotó sin problemas.

Ese pensamiento asustó a Ritsuka. ¿Era de verdad su hermano una mala persona?.

Soubi, tras el relato de Nisei, se calentó de tal manera que comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Esta vez, mucho más salvajemente. Ritsuka cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio como el chico, Nisei, había caído al suelo y estaba enredado en unas cintas. Soubi había ganado.

- Bu...buen trabajo, Soubi.

- Gracias.

Miró a Nisei tirado en el suelo...Recordó que cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó como aquel chico gritaba el nombre de su hermano. ¿Se sentía traicionado porque Seimei no había acudido? Posiblemente. ¿Estaba confuso?, puede que también. Igual ellos dos no eran tan diferentes. Miró a Soubi y ese pensamiento se fue rápidamente de su mente. Soubi estaba "bien". Le había protegido y gracias a eso, él también estaba bien. Y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

FIN


End file.
